1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles are often provided with a tail light. In a typical tail light, a plurality of light sources is arranged in one light body to increase rear visibility and to improve outward appearance (see, for example, JP-A-2004-193026).
However, while conventional tail lights improve visibility and outward appearance, they are typically large and lead to increased part cost.